I'm Not Gay!
by Sanshine7
Summary: Harry returns for his sixth year to find out everyone thinks he's gay... But he's not! Really, he's not! A series of drabbles, sort of...
1. Chapter 1

It was September 1'th, and Harry was excited to get back to Hogwarts after a summer where he heard nothing from the wizarding world.

The Dursley's appeared to be extra cranky this year and wouldn't even allow Harry to send or receive owl post, which meant he couldn't read the daily prophet or communicate directly with Ron, though he did manage to call Hermione on the phone a few times. Harry really didn't know what to expect this year, his sixth year, and was anxious to see his friends again.

He passed through the brick wall which was the entrance to platform 9 and ¾.

"Harry!" he immediately heard the slightly shrieking voice of Hermione Granger, and turned to see her and Ron Weasley heading in his direction. He smiled.

"Hey Ron, Mione, how was your summer?" he asked them.

"It was… Interesting" Hermione muttered. Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Did something happen in the summer? Something with Voldemort?" he asked. Ron shuddered at the name and both Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"Oh, no, no… I forgot you didn't get the chance to read the daily prophet, you don't know a thing…" she muttered.

"Hermione, did something happen? Did Rita Skeeter say anything stupid about me again?" Harry growled.

"Actually, your secret was revealed" Hermione said. Harry furrowed his brows in confusion.

"My secret? What secret?" Harry asked impatiently.

"That you're gay" Hermione said, as if it was obvious.

**Author's notes:** This is a stupid little story in really small chapters. Their like drabbles, but their mostly continuous… It comes as a sorry gift for I am behind schedule on 'The Life Of A Veela' and I want to make it up to you guys…


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm what?" Harry choked out in shock. Ron and Hermione exchange looks before Ron finally spoke, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"It's okay, we support you…" he said, shifting his feet.

"I'm not gay!" Harry stammered. Ron and Hermione exchanged knowing looks, which made Harry feel half nervous half pissed.

"You don't have to deny it anymore, Harry, we know, everyone knows" Hermione said meaningfully and Harry felt a twitch in his left eye, a twitch that showed very rarely, when last time it was after Sirius's death. His friends didn't seem to notice though, as Hermione continued to talk.

"No need to hide it anymore, we know that your gay and we know about your relationship with Mal-Draco" Hermione said.

"WHAT?" Harry stammered, feeling his eye twitch rapidly. Hermione flinched under his stare and handed him a folded peace of newspaper.

Harry took it from her, his hands slightly shaking with rage, and unfolded it, preparing to read the article that so colorfully declared 'Harry Potter- The boy who lived- Gay!'.

**Author's notes:** It will continue for a while, every week a new chapter to come… By the way, I already have 15 chapters ready. Wow.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Harry Potter- The boy who lived- Gay!**_

_**By Rita Skeeter.**_

_Harry James Potter, the infamous boy who lived is, in the words of an anonymous source, "as gay as a unicorn". The source, who wouldn't say its name, also informed us of Mr. Potter's relationship with his so-called rival, Draco Lucius Malfoy._

_It appears that the two rivals had overcome their school-boy rivalry and had been in a secret romantic relationship for a few months now._

_When asked, young Mr. Malfoy said that "at least now we don't have to pretend and hide our relationship anymore"._

_A comment was yet to be given by Mr. Potter's side._

**Author's**** notes:** Okay, maybe I'll make it a 100 theme or something. Or 50... _Or 69!_ 83


	4. Chapter 4

Harry just gaped at the newspaper, speechless. Under the article was a picture of him and Malfoy glaring at each other, probably taken by Colin Creevey when they weren't noticing.

Harry was desperately looking for something to punch, so he scanned through the article one more time and his eyes narrowed. He crumpled the newspaper in his hands.

"Malfoy" he grunted as he headed off to find the blonde boy, not caring to tell his friends where he was headed, also leaving his luggage behind, but he knew they would get it on the train for him.

Finally, he found said boy chatting with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. He rushed his steps and before any of them notice he was there, he grabbed Malfoy's shirt and pulled him up roughly to his eye level.

"What. Did. You. Do" Harry hissed through gritted teeth. He hadn't notice Draco's friends leaving them alone, or that they were drawing attention to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Malfoy smiled calmly, looking almost bored with the situation he was in.

"Put. Me. Down" he simply said, mocking Harry.

After a moment, Harry unwillingly let go of Malfoy's shirt, grunting to himself.

"Well?" he demanded but Malfoy didn't budge. Slowly and aristocratically he brushed himself off, straightening the wrinkles on his shirt. Harry rolled his eyes impatiently. Malfoy just smiled to himself, pulling his wand and casting a silencing charm around them so they wouldn't be heard. Then he straightened his pose and looked Harry in the eye.

"I need your help" he said.


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" Harry was surprised by this. Malfoy just hurried to explain.

"My father wants me to take the dark mark and you were my only option to escape this unpleasant fate. I had no choice, so I just said the first thing that came into my head when he tolled me. I said I am dating someone from the light side so I can't be a death eater. A weak excuse, I know. My father didn't believe me, he still doesn't. He asked who, and I knew that just any name wouldn't work, so I said yours. Of course, he was quite in shock, he fainted twice, but still he wouldn't believe me, so I decided to out myself- and you, in the hands of Rita Skeeter, who was more than happy to get her claws on such story. So now I need your help" he explained.


	7. Chapter 7

Through this long speech, Harry was glaring at the blond boy in front of him.

"What makes you think I will help you?" he asked. The Slytherin smirked.

"Why, you have no choice, of course. Who do you think they are going to believe, the poor suffering boy who's caught between love and family, a tragic tale, really, or the boy who just wouldn't get out of denial?" he smiled slyly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, my friends would believe me and they would help me tell the truth about you" Harry said.

"Oh, you wouldn't do that" Malfoy smiled knowingly.

"And why wouldn't I?" Harry asked.

"Because your stupid Gryffindor side. If you expose the truth I will be forced to become a death eater, or be killed for trying to escape this fate" Malfoy had a point there. Harry couldn't let himself betray Malfoy. Damn his Gryffindor side! Harry grunted to himself, groaning in frustration.

"Fine! But just you wait, Malfoy! If you try anything I will hex you into next week!" he threatened and turned to walk away, Malfoy taking off the silencing charm around them.

"Okay, bye love!" Malfoy called out after Harry, as loud as he could. Harry stopped, pointed his wand at him and hexed him with a stinging hex.

"Ow!" he heard Malfoy's voice from behind him. He smiled to himself and kept walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was seething. That damn Malfoy trapped him, and now everyone thinks that he's gay and dating Malfoy, of all people! Even his friends wouldn't believe him, no matter how many times he explained to them that he's not gay, damn it!

He was currently sitting in a compartment, looking outside a window as his friends sat in front of him and talked about nonsense he wasn't listening to.

"Hey Harry" he heard a dreadfully familiar voice from the door to the compartment. He turned and saw Malfoy leaning casually at the door frame. Harry raised his wand at the blonde, who quirked an elegant eyebrow and smirked at the angry Gryffindor.

"Now Harry, are you still in denial?" he asked.

"Harry, that's not nice!" Hermione scolded him and he turned to glare at her, his eyes leaving Malfoy.

"I tolled you already, Mione, I'm not gay!" he called out.

Malfoy sat in the seat next to Harry, and the movement made Harry turn abruptly to look at the blonde, finding him sitting a bit too close than he should. Ron shifted in his seat uncomfortably, clearly wanting to leave the compartment. Hermione smiled to herself and pulled Ron after her.

"Well, we'll just leave you two alone" she giggled and then they were alone, the compartment door closing behind the pair.


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay, Malfoy, what do you want?" Harry growled.

"We need to discuss this, between us" Malfoy said, getting to the point.

"There is no us, I am not going to play along with this" Harry said. "For all I know, just make up a story that we broke up or something" he offered.

"That wouldn't help me much, plus you will still be considered gay" Malfoy said.

"Then what do you suggest?" Harry asked.

"I suggest we act as boyfriends" Malfoy said. "If you think about it, I'm actually doing you a favor by outing you like that" Malfoy smiled.

"I'm not gay!" Harry growled.

"We'll see" Malfoy laughed and left the compartment. Harry was so pissed he kicked Hermione's luggage, which earned him a decent throb on his toe.

"Bloody hell" he swore. Life didn't seem to be as peaceful as he hoped for this year…


	10. Chapter 10

"Pass the pumpkin juice, please, Ron" Harry asked his ginger friend at the morning of September 2'th. Ron passed him the juice and Harry pored himself a glass.

"Morning Harry, Weasley, Granger…" he heard Malfoy's voice behind his back and he spilled the pumpkin juice, nothing gets wet thanks to Hermione's fast instincts. He groaned and turned around to face the smirking Slytherin.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

"What, can't a guy have breakfast with his own boyfriend anymore?" Malfoy smiled innocently toward Harry, but the Gryffindor wasn't falling for it that easily.

"For the last freaking time, Malfoy, I am not your freaking boyfriend and I'm not freaking gay!" Harry swore. "Now go away before I hex you. Again" Harry threatened.

Malfoy just ignored him and sat down next to him, taking some bacon from Harry's plate. Harry groaned, knocking his head on the table.

"Why is it always me?" he sighed.

"Hey, that's my line!" Neville said and he couldn't help but chuckle.


	11. Chapter 11

"So is he sitting with us from now on?" Ron gestured with his hand on Malfoy.

"No" Harry said at the same time Malfoy said "yes". They looked at each other.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No, Malfoy, you will not sit with us! Go sit at your own table!"

"Will you come and sit with me then?"

"No!"

"Then I guess I'll just have to sit with you then"

Harry groaned loudly. "You're driving me crazy!" he finally snapped and got out of the hall in a matter of seconds, Malfoy following him.

"I have to sit with you if were boyfriends, you know" Malfoy mentioned.

"Tel everyone that we had a fight, I don't care, just… Leave me alone" Harry sighed.

"And we have to do other things, too… If we want people to believe that were actually dating" Malfoy ignored him. Harry stopped and turned around to face Malfoy, his eye twitch back.

"Like what?" he asked. He saw the faint blush on Malfoy's cheeks and suddenly felt a bit nervous to know the answer.

"Go on a date, act like boyfriends, kiss, you know, stuff like that…" Malfoy blushed.

"No, I tolled you, I'm not gay!" Harry protested.

"There's an easy way of telling, you know…" Malfoy mentioned nonchalantly.

"How exactly?" Harry raised his eyebrow but wasn't prepared for the answer.

Malfoy grabbed his Gryffindor scarf and pulled Harry down for a crashing kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

The second Harry's lips touched Malfoy's, Harry felt warmth go through him. For a second the kiss almost seemed… Right… And Harry melted to it, but then Harry remembered who he was kissing and pulled back immediately.

"What the hell Malfoy?" Harry sputtered.

Malfoy just stood there staring at him, a huge grin forming on his face. Finally he broke into fits of laughter.

"Oh this is just precious, you are gay!" he laughed and Harry blushed.

"What? Am not, you pulled me in to that kiss" Harry accused. "And I pulled away!" he added.

"Yes, but that split of a second when you gave in told me everything I needed to hear" Malfoy winked at him and Harry unwillingly blushed, cursing himself. Malfoy just took off, and before disappearing through the corner, said "catch you later, love".

Harry cursed his reddening cheeks.


	13. Chapter 13

'Why does he always have to disappear like that?' Harry thought to himself, growling miserably after Malfoy left, again.

His friends had noticed something wrong but hadn't said anything, for that Harry was grateful. More than one person came to him and congratulated him for 'coming out', the surprising of all was a Hufflepuff first year who said that him and Malfoy were "the hottest thing I've ever heard".

At this point, Harry was seriously considering to Avada Kedavra himself.


End file.
